


Therapy

by jbarnes2494



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Oral Sex, Sex, Therapy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbarnes2494/pseuds/jbarnes2494
Summary: Bucky realizes maybe therapy isn't as bad as he thought.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 111





	Therapy

Being the in-house psychiatrist at the Avengers compound was no easy job.

Don’t get me wrong, I loved the people I worked with. The Avengers were some of the greatest people you could hope to meet, and for the most part they made me feel right at home when I’d moved in. Tony told me that if I ever wanted or needed anything that all I had to do was ask and he’d get it for me. Steve was the older brother I never had but had always wanted. Wanda always made the best dinners, and Peter always kept me up-to-date with what was going on in the world. Even though I wasn’t supposed to mix my business with my personal life, they all made it impossible. Every one of them was so friendly and kind that I quickly became both their therapist and their friend.

Every one but one, that is. There was one surly supersoldier who refused treatment and always gave me the cold shoulder anytime we were in a room together.

At first, I hadn’t let it bother me. I knew better than anyone that you couldn’t force someone into therapy if they weren’t comfortable. And I knew enough of Bucky Barnes’ past to know that he had every reason to be guarded around new people. But after months of being at the compound he was still doing everything he could to keep his distance from me, and I was determined to figure out why. 

I had gone to Steve first. Bucky was friendly with a few people at the compound but Steve was the one he had known his whole life, the only one close enough he could be considered family. Steve had assured me that Bucky was just nervous around new people and that he’d come around eventually, but I wasn’t convinced. It had been four months now and the man was still avoiding me like the plague.

After one particular mission in Germany that had gone terribly wrong, Bucky withdrew even more than he usually did. In one of my sessions with Steve I learned that Bucky blamed himself for what had happened. Despite his frosty attitude towards me, I felt bad for the guy – He was already carrying so much guilt on his shoulders, he didn’t need anything else weighing him down.

Sam had tried to convince him to see me. “She’s really good at what she does, man,” he told him while we were in the common room one day. “One session with her and you’ll feel like a weight has been lifted off your chest.”

I held my breath, but Bucky scowled and shook his head. “I’ve already had enough people messing with my head for one lifetime,” he growled. “I’m fine, I don’t need a fucking therapist.”

With that he stalked out of the room, leaving Sam with widened eyes and me with my nostrils flared. I wanted to go after him and tell him that therapists cleaned up messes, not made them, but I knew it was pointless. The man was stubborn as hell, and the last thing I wanted was to pick a fight with the Winter Soldier.

For the next few weeks, I went on with my own day-to-day business and tried not to let James Buchanan Barnes cross my mind. It was fairly easy – Tony kept him busy on missions, and I was busy with my own job.

Probably the worst part of my job was that because I spent my days listening to the traumas of others, by the time night came my mind was so full that I had a hard time falling asleep. Normally I just read a book until I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer, but tonight it was two in the morning and I was still wide awake. Sighing, I got out of bed and pulled a robe on over my pyjamas before making my way down to the kitchen.

The compound at night was an entirely different atmosphere than it was in daylight. During the day it was bustling with life, whether someone was training or preparing for a mission or just hanging out. Now, though, the silence was overwhelming. Everything was dark and there was no movement, and it felt strange disturbing the peace.

I didn’t even bother turning on the lights when I got to the kitchen – The appliances were all new technology and had LED screens, bathing the room in a bluish-green glow. I went straight for the large freezer and opened it up, relieved that the ice cream I’d bought the other day was still there. I grabbed the carton and a spoon from the drawer, and settled myself in one of the stools along the large marble island to enjoy my late-night snack.

I had only taken a few bites of my ice cream when I could hear the sound of bare feet on tile. I hadn’t expected anyone else to be awake right now, but then again none of the Avengers really had a normal sleep schedule. I sat up, prepared to engage in conversation with whoever walked through the door, but froze when I saw who it was.

Bucky walked in, wearing nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants that hung low on his hips. His hair was damp, like he’d just gotten out of the shower, and I realized he had probably just gotten back from the mission he’d been on in Iceland. I kept still – He hadn’t noticed me, and with any luck he would get what he came for and leave. However, when he opened the fridge door to pull out the carton of orange juice he turned before the door swung shut and I was lit up in the light. Bucky jumped, nearly dropping the juice, and then he glared at me.

“Jesus Christ,” he snarled, “are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“I wasn’t doing anything but sitting here,” I defended. “Besides, shouldn’t the Winter Soldier be harder to startle than that?”

“Don’t call me that,” he snapped, and I pursed my lips.

“I’m sorry, James. That was insensitive of me.”

“It’s Bucky. Just call me Bucky.”

He turned to the cupboard to get a glass and then poured some of the orange juice into it before returning the carton to the fridge.

“What’re you doing sitting down here in the dark, anyway?” he grumbled, flicking on the light over the stove. It wasn’t bright but it was enough to fill the kitchen with a warm glow, and enough for me to take note of the dark circles under his blue eyes.

“You don’t like the dark?” I asked, and Bucky turned away from me.

“I’ve spent too much time in the dark.”

A pang went through my chest, and I bit my lip. He still hadn’t turned towards me, and I couldn’t help how my eyes were drawn to his metal arm. I’d seen the arm before, of course – The Wakandans had done an incredible job in crafting the vibranium limb. What they hadn’t been able to do, however, was fix the scarring along his shoulder where HYDRA had messily attached the first metal arm. The scar tissue was still pink and the skin was bumpy and uneven, even decades later. I wondered if it still hurt; it certainly looked painful.

“You’re staring.”

I was pulled from my thoughts and I blushed crimson. “What? How –”

“I can see your reflection in the window,” Bucky replied, and my blush deepened. I ducked my head and mumbled an apology. He downed the rest of his orange juice and then poured himself another glass. “What are you doing up so late, anyway?” he asked me. The question caught me off-guard; he had never attempted to make small talk with me before.

“Couldn’t sleep,” I finally answered. “Too much on my mind.”

Bucky nodded. “I know the feeling.”

“What about you? Didn’t you just get back from Iceland? You must be tired.”

The muscle in his jaw tightened, and for a minute I thought he wasn’t going to say anything. “Nightmares,” he finally mumbled, staring at his juice. “Wasn’t asleep for very long. Figured I’d shower and pass out, but my mind had other plans. So I came down here to get a drink.”

This was the most he had ever spoken to me in the months that I had known him. Not wanting to push my luck, I hesitated before saying, “If you ever need to talk, you can always come to me. That’s what I’m here for.”

Bucky’s face hardened and he shook his head. “I don’t want a therapist.”

“Then I won’t be your therapist,” I said softly. “Talk to me as a friend. It will be off-record, just one person to another. Would that make it any easier?”

I thought maybe I had pushed too far because he was silent for a handful of seconds, but then he shook his head and gave me what could only be seen as a sad half-smile.

“Friends aren’t exactly my strong suit,” he told me. “I’m not the friendliest person out there.”

I shrugged. “I’ve come across pricklier people than you.”

“And how do I know you won’t be analyzing me the whole time?”

“Just because I’m a psychiatrist doesn’t mean that my profession plays a part in my personal life,” I told him. “I don’t go around psychoanalyzing every interaction I have with someone.”

Bucky cocked one dark eyebrow. “So you haven’t been analyzing every little detail trying to figure out why you haven’t been able to find out what makes me tick?”

My cheeks grew hot, and Bucky nodded.

“That’s what I thought.”

“To be fair,” I defended, “you _have_ been avoiding me for no apparent reason. Obviously I’m going to wonder why.”

It was Bucky’s turn to look uncomfortable, and he lifted a hand to run it through his shoulder-length dark hair. I couldn’t help but notice the way the muscles in his stomach stretched when he did that, and I swallowed hard and looked away.

“You make me nervous,” he finally admitted, in a voice so quiet that had the compound not been so silent I likely wouldn’t have heard him. My eyes widened slightly at his words, and I shook my head.

“I make _you_ nervous?” I repeated in disbelief. “How? You’re a supersoldier and I’m just…Well, I’m just me.”

I couldn’t believe what I’d just heard. The man was one of the most dangerous men in the world not long ago, and I was just a normal human being – And a clumsy, unathletic one at that. Nothing about me should have been intimidating to him.

“You’re scary good at reading people,” he explained, his cheeks pink and a pained look on his face. “I’m always afraid if you pay too much attention to me, you’ll see something you don’t like and you’ll look at me like a monster.”

He looked so sad, and the psychiatrist in me wanted to push him to talk about what was upsetting him. The human in me wanted to hug him and tell him that I could never see him as a monster. But of course, I did neither of those things. Instead, I blinked and said, “Why would it matter to you what I thought of you?”

The pink in Bucky’s cheeks darkened, and he ducked his head. Instead of answering me, he changed the subject.

“What are you eating, anyway? That’s the most colourful ice cream I’ve ever seen.”

I glanced down at my tub of ice cream, having completely forgotten about it. It was half-melted by now.

“It’s called Moon Mist,” I explained. “They only sell it where I’m from in eastern Canada. I asked Tony if there was any way we could get some here. It reminds me of home.”

I bit my lip, and Bucky frowned. “You miss it there?” he asked, and I nodded.

“Sometimes, yeah. I like it here, though.”

“How did a nice girl from Canada end up at the Avengers compound?”

I chuckled. “I’m not sure, lucked out I guess,” I replied. “Saw a job posting online that just said ‘located in New York, must be willing to work with clients that are highly confidential.’ I looked into it, went through three rounds of interviews, and ended up here.”

Bucky nodded. “Well it certainly suits you here,” he said. “I always hear how glad everyone is that you’re here.”

“And you?” I asked softly.

He lifted a hand to rub the back of his head. “I never meant to make you feel like I didn’t want you here, doll,” he murmured apologetically. “I’m sorry that’s how it came off.”

I should have had some witty reply, but instead my mind was fixed on the way he had called me “doll.” It had rolled off his tongue so naturally, and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t liked it. I bit the inside of my cheek before speaking.

“You never answered my question,” I pointed out. “Why does it matter so much what I think of you?”

When he let out a short laugh, it surprised me. “For someone so good at reading people,” he said, “you really can’t read this situation, can you?”

I frowned. “That’s not fair. Most people aren’t as good at shutting people out as you are.”

“Now _that’s_ not fair,” he said softly, and I cringed. For someone professionally trained to be in tune with people’s emotions, I sure was doing a good job of putting my foot in my mouth tonight. I couldn’t help it, though; this man had me a mess.

“I’ve never disliked you, (Y/N),” he finally said. “Hell, I couldn’t dislike you even if I tried. But it was just always easier to pretend I did than face the truth.”

“And what’s the truth?” I asked in a small voice. All of a sudden, I was feeling light-headed, and I couldn’t explain why.

Instead of answering right away, he lifted his hand to once again rub the back of his head – Something that was clearly his tell for when he was nervous. He opened his mouth only to close it again, and then he pursed his lips as if he were frustrated. I slid off the barstool and walked around the island, setting a hand on his flesh arm hesitantly in an attempt to soothe him. His skin was hot – a side effect of the supersoldier serum, I had learned from Steve – but he pulled away from my touch almost instantly.

I let my hand fall to my side limply, and he threw me an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, doll,” he said quietly. “It’s just…it’s been a long time since I’ve had human contact. I didn’t mean to withdraw like that.”

I shook my head. “Don’t apologize,” I murmured. “I understand. I don’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

“I want to be a different person,” he told me, frustration lacing his tone. “A _better_ person. I don’t want to be this surly, untrusting guy. I don’t want my fucked-up head fucking up anyone else. That’s why I typically just stay away from people.”

As a professional, it was my job to let people talk and then help guide them towards a solution to their problems. There was no room for pity or babying or even too much sympathy in my line of work. I was there to listen and guide, not comfort. But I was off-duty right now, and it was very clear that Bucky Barnes was in need of a genuine human connection rather than therapy. I bit my lip.

“So is that why you pushed me away?” I asked, and he swallowed hard.

“You’re so good,” he whispered. “You spend too much time around me and I’ll just end up taking your light away. I could never do that to you. I’d never forgive myself.”

“I spend every day listening to other people’s traumas,” I argued. “I’m not fragile, Bucky. I can handle a lot of shit.”

He shook his head. “You don’t get it. There’s no one in this world more fucked up than me. You’d do best to stay away from me.”

In anyone else, I would have labelled this as self-pity. But knowing Bucky’s background, knowing that for decades he had been dehumanized and trained to believe he was nothing more than a weapon for HYDRA, and then having to carry the burden of what he’d been made to do even after Steve had freed him from their hold, told me that this went much deeper than self-pity. This man truly believed that he was only capable of bringing darkness into the lives of those around him.

“Is that what you want?” I finally asked him in a quiet voice. “Do you want me to stay away from you? Because I can very easily pretend we’re strangers if that’s what you want.”

There was conflict in those deep blue eyes of his, mixed with pain. Finally he shook his head.

“Of course it’s not what I want,” he said in exasperation, “but I don’t want to hurt you or disappoint you.”

“I’m a big girl,” I assured him with the ghost of a smile. “I can handle myself.”

“But can you handle me?”

It was meant as an innocent question, and now was not the time for my mind to go where it did, but nonetheless I bit my lip and looked up to meet his eyes. He was already watching me, his face guarded, but when I reached out to take his flesh hand into mine he let me, even lacing our fingers together. He was still tense, his muscles taut and his bare chest rising and falling heavily with each breath, but I gave him a reassuring smile.

“I have no doubt that I can,” I murmured, answering his question, “but why don’t we find out, Sergeant?”

For a minute, Bucky looked as if he didn’t quite understand me, but then his eyes widened quickly before narrowing.

“(Y/N)…” he murmured. “I can’t…”

I thought maybe I had misinterpreted what was going on, but his dilated pupils told me otherwise. I squeezed his hand and gave him another reassuring smile.

“I’m not afraid of you, Bucky. I’m telling you it’s okay. What other reassurance do you need?”  


He bit his lip, once again conflicted. “I don’t want you to do this just out of pity.”

I gave him a disparaging look. “Do you really think that little of me?” I accused teasingly, and he blushed.

“I just…I really care about you, (Y/N),” he whispered. “But I only want to do this if it’s what you want.”

My heart melted. He was such a sweetheart; I wished I could take away all the pain he felt. Tugging my hand away from his, I lifted my arms to press my palms against either side of his face to force him to look at me. He was frowning, but his pupils were still blown.

“There isn’t anyone else I’d rather have in this kitchen with me right now,” I murmured fiercely. “Now are you going to kiss me, Sergeant, or do I have to do everything myself?”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed, but he leaned in to press his lips hesitantly to mine. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft, and my hands slipped from his face to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to me. He was still hesitant, his lips soft against mine, but when I probed my tongue against them he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. All of a sudden, his hands were on my waist and he was backing me up until I was pressed against the island. His kiss became hungry, and all too soon I was breaking away to catch my breath.

“Was that okay?” he asked, eying me nervously, and I let out a soft chuckle.

“It was more than okay,” I breathed. “Was it okay for you?”

I worried that maybe we were taking this too fast. Not ten minutes ago he had been flinching at physical contact. But he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. “I’d like to do it again,” he murmured, “if that’s alright with you.”

I only nodded, and Bucky took my face gently in his hands to tilt it up towards his. He pressed a light kiss to my lips first, before slowly applying more pressure while his thumbs brushed along my cheekbones. The contrast between the heat of his skin and the chill of the vibranium sent shivers through me, and my hands found the hard muscles of his abdomen. He trembled at my touch, and I couldn’t help but smile against his lips.

Bucky pulled away, his chest rising and falling heavily. “As much as I’d love to take you right here, doll,” he breathed, “I don’t think the rest of the house would appreciate that too much. What d’you say we take this somewhere more private?”

His words had my entire body trembling in anticipation, and the next thing I knew his hands were under my thighs and he was lifting me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and reconnected our kiss, and we abandoned the kitchen for the elevator.

“My floor, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” Bucky said to the AI system as the elevator doors closed behind us.

“Right away, Sergeant Barnes,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied, and the elevator started its way up. Still in his arms, my back was pressed to the wall as Bucky kissed me hard, confidence taking the place of caution.

When the elevator reached Bucky’s floor he stumbled out, lips still attached to mine. The only other person on this floor was Steve, and he would have fallen asleep hours ago. Bucky walked me down the hall to his room and turned the doorknob, closing and locking the door behind us once we were inside.

I had never seen Bucky’s room before, and honestly, I had never thought I would. It was sparsely furnished – A king-sized bed with a gray comforter, an end table, a dresser and a small desk with a swivel chair were all that filled the space. The only indicators that the room was even occupied were a couple of framed photographs and a leather jacket hanging from the back of the chair. It made me sad that the room was so empty, but my thoughts were quickly replaced by the feel of Bucky’s lips trailing down my jaw to my neck. I let out a soft breath when his teeth grazed against the skin of my throat and his hands went to the ties of my robe. He hesitated, as if waiting for my permission, and I nodded.

“Go ahead,” I murmured, and he pulled at the loose knot I’d made, and the robe fell open to reveal the satin tank top and shorts I had on underneath. Bucky’s eyes widened slightly, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he drank me in.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he finally breathed quietly, and I felt my cheeks get hot. He pulled me back to him, reconnecting our kiss as he slid the robe from my shoulders. It fell to the floor, and then he was backing me up against the door. He nudged a leg between mine and pressed a thick thigh against my core, and the moan I let out was purely sinful. Immediately embarrassed, I tried to duck my head, but Bucky reached up with his right hand to take a gentle hold of my chin.

“You like that?” he murmured, and I nodded meekly. He pressed against me harder and I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut. The muscles of his thigh were taut underneath me, and I shifted, craving friction. Bucky smirked, and then he was carrying me over to the bed. He sat on the edge and sat me in his lap, straddling one of his thighs. With his hands on my hips he began to gently rock me against him, back and forth. It didn’t take long for a coil to wind its way up inside me, and my hands gripped his arms tightly as whimpers escaped my lips.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, doll, I just know it.” Bucky lifted me up and then in one swift move I was on my back on the mattress and he was above me. His hands pushed up the hem of my shirt to slowly expose my stomach, the contrast of cool and warm having me squirming underneath him. His lips trailed along my skin behind the path his hands left, and when he freed my breasts from the satin, he let out a soft groan.

“So perfect,” he murmured before pressing a soft kiss to the valley between them. He took his time peppering kisses all around them before he finally wrapped his lips around a nipple and sucked lightly. My back arched and I let out a low moan, and Bucky took the opportunity to slide his left arm under me to pull me closer while his free hand moved to pinch my other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I squirmed underneath him, and when he pulled away he pressed a quick kiss to my lips before pulling the shirt right over my head and tossing it to the floor.

His hand traced down my body, leaving goosebumps along my bare skin, his eyes not once leaving mine. When he reached my hips, his fingers toyed with the waistband of my shorts until I started to grow impatient.

“Take them off,” I huffed, and with dark eyes he tugged them and my underwear from my hips in one swift pull, leaving them discarded on the floor with my shirt and robe. I was now completely bared to him and I started to feel self-conscious until he was above me again, dizzying me with a searing kiss. His lips left a trail down the length of my body, and the lower he got the hotter I could feel myself getting. I wiggled my hips in anticipation but he threw an arm across my stomach to keep me still before pressing a couple of chaste kisses to the inside of my thigh.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked quietly. All I could do was nod my head, the desire too thick in my throat to form coherent words. That, however, wasn’t good enough for him. “Words, doll. I need to hear you say it.”

“I want _you_ ,” I keened, too tightly-wound to even care that I sounded desperate. With a soft smile, Bucky pressed another kiss to my thigh before he pressed his lips lightly to my core. I let out a sharp breath and tried to buck my hips up but his arm was still holding me down firmly, and this time he skimmed his nose along my slit before his lips found my bud. He kissed it gently before sucking it into his mouth and I let out an obscene moan, my hands going to tangle in his long hair to hold him there. This must have spurred him on because he growled and went at it with new vigor. I would have never guessed that Bucky Barnes had such a sinful mouth, but he had me coming undone in a matter of a couple of minutes. He was still going until I had to push his head away from me, and he chuckled before placing a few soft kisses to the inside of my thigh as I came down from my high.

I laid on the mattress and stared at the ceiling, trying to catch my breath. Bucky crawled up the bed and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. I tilted my head to catch his lips with mine. I could taste myself on his tongue and it sent a fresh wave of heat through my body.

“You have too many clothes on,” I mumbled against his lips, and then before he could say anything, I had rolled out from under him and pushed him onto his back in the pillows, straddling his hips. His eyes widened, and even I was a little surprised – The Winter Soldier had probably never been so easily caught off-guard and out-manoeuvred before, especially not by a girl. He grinned up at me, though, his hands coming up to rest on my hips.

“That was impressive,” he breathed, and I winked at him before grinding myself softly against him.

“You think _that_ was impressive,” I said as he grunted, “then you’re in for a treat.”

I let him rock me against him for a minute. It was difficult to stop – He was solid underneath me and I could work myself to a second orgasm just doing this. But it was my turn to dote on him, so I leaned in to press my lips to his, my hands flat on his chest.

I pulled away to nuzzle my face into his neck, and then I slid down to press my lips lightly to the scar tissue where metal met flesh. He trembled and I looked up at him.

“Does it hurt?” I asked, and he shook his head.

“Not usually,” he replied. “Once in awhile I’ll get phantom pains, but it’s just the reminder more than anything that’s hard to deal with.”

I nodded, and then let my fingertips slide over the cool vibranium of his arm. I watched for his reaction as I did so – His eyes burned with desire but there was still caution in the depths of his blue irises.

“So how does it work?” I murmured, my fingertips moving to trace over his palm. “Can you feel this?”

“I can feel everything,” he told me, “just as well as if it were my own hand. I’d thought my first arm was advanced, but Shuri’s knowledge of technology is incomparable.” 

“So you can feel this,” I said, and then I lifted the metal hand to suck his index finger into my mouth, my tongue swirling around the digit while my eyes never left his. I was still straddling his lap and I could feel his erection twitch in his sweatpants.

“Fuck, doll,” he groaned. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

I let my mouth make a popping sound as I pulled away, and then smirked before I was sliding down his body and tugging his sweatpants from his hips. His erection sprang free from its confines, and I couldn’t stop my eyes from widening slightly – I had expected him to be bigger, but seeing it at its full glory I wondered briefly if it was even going to fit.

Nonetheless, I took him into my hand and swiped my thumb over the tip, and when he let out a hiss, a fresh wave of heat made its way to my core and I knew he would have no trouble fitting. I traced my tongue along the length of his shaft before taking him into my mouth. Bucky let out a loud moan, and wanting to hear more I bobbed my head up and down along his length. I couldn’t take all of him – He was too large, so I had to use a combination of my mouth and my hands, but it seemed to be working just fine for him. After only a couple of minutes, though, he was tucking a hand under my chin and lifting my head up.

“You gotta stop, doll,” he said, his voice husky, “or I’m gonna come way too fast. As good as that felt, I can only imagine how much better the real thing will be.”

In a move that he made look much easier than it should have been, he flipped me over onto my back and was on top of me all within mere seconds. He held himself up, his eyes intense as he looked down at me.

“You sure this is what you want?” he murmured, and it made me sad that even after all that he still doubted this. I reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear, my fingers brushing against his cheek. I gave him a warm smile, and then winked.

“We were supposed to find out if I could handle you, weren’t we?” I teased. “Do your worst, Sergeant.”

Bucky’s eyes flashed, and with a growl he lined himself up with my entrance. He slid in slowly, pushing all the way in in one thrust, and we both let out long moans as he filled me up and stretched me out in ways I had never been before. He gave me a minute to adjust to his size, and then he pulled out of me slowly before thrusting back in. He started out with a gentle pace, but I knew he was only being careful because he was scared he was going to hurt me.

“Bucky,” I breathed. “I’m not made of glass. _Move_. I wanna be able to feel this tomorrow when I wake up.”

Just like that his eyes darkened until they were practically two pools of ink, and when he pulled out this time he pushed back in with more force. I let out a sharp gasp and my fingers gripped his waist tighter, nails biting into skin. As his thrusts became harder his pace picked up and he buried his face against my neck to graze the skin with his teeth.

It didn’t take long for my second orgasm to creep up on me, but just as I thought it was about to hit Bucky’s arms wound around me, and while still inside of me he flipped us over so that I was on top. Breathless, I looked down at him with wide eyes but he only smirked before thrusting up into me hard. From this new angle he was hitting places he hadn’t before, and I cried out. Within a couple of minutes, the coil inside me had returned and I couldn’t hold it much longer.

“Bucky…” I whined. “Buck, I’m so close…”

His hands tightened on my hips. “Let go, doll. I’m right behind you,” he murmured, and that was all it took to have me coming undone. Seconds later, Bucky reached his release. Even though I hadn’t yet come down from my own high, I forced my eyes open so I could see him; his eyes were closed and his head fell back into the pillows, a low moan escaping his lips as I felt him spill his seed inside me. He looked absolutely breathtaking underneath me, and for a minute all I could do was sit in awe on top of him as we both recovered. When our breathing evened Bucky opened his eyes, and I gave him a shy smile.

“I think I handled you pretty well,” I teased quietly, and for a moment Bucky was silent as he regarded me with an unreadable expression. Finally, he reached up to tuck a loose, damp curl behind my ear and out of my face.

“I’d say,” he murmured. “You’re perfect, (Y/N).”

I blushed, ducking my head. “I don’t know if I’d go that far.”

“No, I mean it. I…Wow.” He shook his head, and all of a sudden looked sad. “You really do deserve better than me.”

I glared at him, and then swatted his chest only half-playfully. “Stop it,” I ordered. “ _Any_ girl would be lucky to have you, Buck. Especially after that. Jesus.”

“I don’t want just any girl,” he mumbled, meeting my eyes. I felt my chest get warm, and I leaned in to press my lips softly to his. He responded by wrapping his arms around my back and pulling me until we were chest to chest, the kiss lingering a few more seconds before we broke apart.

“This girl is yours,” I told him, “as long as you want me to be.”

“Of course I want you to be,” he replied in a murmur, his eyes soft. “That’s all I’ve wanted since I met you, (Y/N). You have no idea how happy I am right now.”

“I think I have some idea,” I chuckled wryly, and then I rolled off of him to curl up against his side. We fell asleep like that, and the next morning I woke up with my back pressed against a warm body and a strong arm holding me close. I had expected the morning after to be a little awkward, but instead it just felt _right_. When we finally got out of bed to head down to the kitchen for some food it was nearly noon, and we hoped no one was around to see us coming out of Bucky’s room together. However, we had no such luck – Steve was leaving his room just as we stepped out the door.

I held my breath and Bucky tensed, but Steve only froze for half a second before a wide grin spread across his face.

“About time,” he breathed, and then he winked before gesturing to the kitchen. “I was about to go make some bacon and eggs.” He made his way towards the elevator, and without looking over his shoulder he called out, “I have a feeling the two of you have worked up quite the appetite, if what I heard last night was any indication.”

I blushed crimson, horrified, but Bucky only grinned ruefully before pulling me to his side and kissing the crown of my head. “You hungry, doll?” he murmured. “I know I am.”

“I guess I could go for some bacon and eggs,” I agreed finally, and then Bucky pulled me into the elevator behind Steve, who was still grinning like an idiot.

Life at the compound was about to get very interesting.


End file.
